


Взаимодействие

by Yozhik



Category: Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Взаимодействие

Он почти хочет сказать – «Это всё из-за тебя и из-за твоего неумения заткнуться». Только это будет значить – «Из-за того, что ты не умеешь врать», «Из-за того, что ты не можешь остаться в стороне», а это не то, в чём Оби-Ван рискнул бы хоть кого обвинить. Особенно её – гордую, самонадеянную, но всегда честную.  
– Ты тоже не очень-то помалкивал, – фыркает Сири, догадавшись, что у него на уме.  
– Так они ж такое говорили! – начинает было Оби-Ван и осекается. – Сейчас-то что толку. Как думаешь, этот мальчишка нам поможет?  
– Я не обижусь на него, если нет, – Сири очередной раз оглядывается – стены, окна под потолком, какие-то ящики, и да, их задача – не сбежать, об этом тоже надо помнить.  
Их задача даже не информация, и не девчонка, которую хочет забрать Совет – хотя об этом им никто не говорил; она догадывается сама. Неспешно, вот уже десять минут вытирая одну и ту же тарелку, Сири додумывает мысли до конца, приводит их в порядок.  
– Ты чего улыбаешься? – с подозрением косится на неё Оби-Ван. И ждёт чего угодно, но не мыльных брызг в лицо. И первым делом отвечает тем же – и тоже смеётся.  
– Знаешь, – шепчет она минут через десять и тянется пригладить ему неровно остриженные волосы, – от нас не хотят, чтобы мы справились сами. От нас хотят, чтобы мы не поубивали друг друга в процессе. И я почти уверена – сейчас спорят, справимся или нет, – и уже почти на ухо, и её светлые пряди щекочут ему лицо, – так что давай-ка их удивим.


End file.
